In Patent Document 1, an art making a secondary battery perform pulse-discharge in an approximately rectangular shape, sampling a response voltage at that time to expand to a rectangular wave components perpendicular mutually, calculating a pseudo impedance of the secondary battery from an obtained coefficient and current value, and determining deterioration of a secondary battery based on the pseudo impedance, is disclosed.